Was zusammen gehört
by Cassiopaia
Summary: Meine erste Geschichte die ich poste. Sie spielt in der heutigen Zeit, zeigt aber parallelen zur Serie. Viel Spass beim Lesen und über Reviews freue ich mich jetzt schon. Ratet M weil ich noch nicht weiß wohin mein Hirn mich führt.
1. Chapter 1

„Ich habe heute die Blockhütte entworfen. Sie wird nach Osten zeigen. Du solltest das Licht sehen, dass wir hier haben. Wenn die Sonne über den Bergen aufgeht ist es fast himmlisch. Es erinnert mich an dich." Sie sah ihn genau vor sich, wie er da saß. Auf diesem kleinen Hügel, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Und sie hörte seine Worte, die er sprach. Sie streckte die Hand aus, wollte ihn berühren, doch etwas zog sie immer weiter vom ihm weg.

Erschrocken riss Laura die Augen auf. Müde fuhr sie sich über die Augen. Schon wieder hatte sie diesen Traum. Langsam musste sie sich doch daran gewöhnt haben. Seit Jahren träumte sie immer wieder das gleiche. Sie sah diesen Mann der mit ihr sprach, sie aber nicht ansah. Und ehe sie ihn berühren konnte, ehe sie ihm sagen konnte dass sie doch hier war, wachte sie auf. Laura wandte den Blick auf die schlafende Person neben sich. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich elend. Die Einsamkeit hatte dazu gebracht die Geliebte eines Mannes zu werden, des Mannes der neben ihr lag und fest schlief. Sie hätte es doch besser wissen müssen, aber sie wollte nicht mehr allein sein. Allein war sie gewesen, seit ein betrunkener Autofahrer von einem Moment zum nächsten ihre ganze Familie ausgelöscht hatte. Nachdenklich blickte sie sich in dem Zimmer um. Ein Hotelzimmer. Das Zimmer, das Richard immer buchte, wenn er sie wollte. In diesem Moment fühlte Laura sich einsamer als je zuvor. Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen. Es musste sich etwas ändern, dessen war sie sich sicher. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, schrieb sie Richard eine Nachricht.

'So kann es nicht weiter gehen. All das was wir hatten endet hier und jetzt. Leb wohl. Laura'

Sie legte den Zettel auf das Kopfkissen auf dem vor einigen Minuten noch ihr Kopf gelegen hatte und verließ das Zimmer. Mit zügigen Schritten, eilte sie aus dem Hotel in die Nacht. Sie nahm das nächste Taxi, dass sie bekam und fuhr zu ihrem Appartment.

Die Sonne schien vom Himmel. Bill spürte die Wärme auf seinem Rücken. Und er sah sie, wie sie ihn ansah. Das Grün ihrer smaragtfarbenen Augen glitzerte und ihr Lächeln überstrahlte sogar den sonnigen Tag.

„In den Bergen, nördlich von hier, gibt es einen kleinen Bach der in diesen See hier fließt. Das Wasser ist so klar, dass man das Gefühl hat durch Glas zu sehen. Ich überlege mir dort ein Haus zu bauen." erzählte sie.

Der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Er sah es genau vor sich, wie sie vor dieser Hütte stand, in ihrem Roten Kleid, dass sie auch genau in diesem Moment trug. Das offene Haar spielte mit dem Wind und umschmeichelte ihr Gesicht. Er wollte zu ihr, doch mit jedem Schritt den er auf sie zumachte entfernte sie sich von ihm. Er begann zu rennen und dann hatte er das Gefühl zu fallen.

Mit einem lauten Rums fiel Bill aus dem Bett. Verschlafen rieb er sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf.

'Schon wieder' dachte er bei sich.

Mühevoll raffte er sich auf und warf die Decke einfach nur auf das Bett. Er brauchte einen Drink. Und das dringend. Also ging er zu seiner kleinen Bar und schenkte sich einen Doppelten Cognac ein, den er mit einem Schluck runter kippte.

Resigniert ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen, nachdem er sich einen zweiten Cognac eingeschenkt hatte. Wann immer er von dieser Frau träumte fühlte er diese tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihr, den Wunsch bei ihr zu sein, ihr zu zeigen, was sie ihm bedeutete. Und immer wenn er dann aufwachte fühlte er diese Leere in sich. - Eine Leere die seine Frau nicht füllen konnte. Carolanne hatte keine Schuld am scheitern der Ehe. Die ging ganz allein auf Bills Konto, das wusste er. Nachdem er auch das zweite Glas geleert hatte, stellte er es einfach auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich und stand auf. Er musste versuchen zu schlafen, denn am nächsten Tag würde er seine neue Stelle als Coach an der UCLA antreten.

Laura wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, das Verhältnis zu Richard zu beenden. Doch als sie sich an die geschlossene Tür ihres Apartments lehnte und sich umsah realisierte sie, dass sie sich nicht einmal zu Hause fühlte. Diese Wohnung war lediglich ein Ort an den sie sich zum schlafen zurück zog. Doch wirklich heimisch fühlte sie sich nicht. Aber genau danach sehnte sie sich. Sie hatte immer von einem kleinen Haus in den Bergen geträumt. Fernab von dem Trubel der sollte die es einfach wagen. Immerhin besaß sie ein Stück land in den Hollywood-Hills dass sie von ihren Eltern geerbt hatte. Doch so schnell wie sie den Gedanken erfasst hatte, verwarf sie ihn auch gleich wieder. Zuviel würde dagegen sprechen. Zum einen würden ihre Finanzen es nicht erlauben und zum anderen, wäre der Weg zur Arbeit wesentlich weiter als er es jetzt war.

Seufzend stieß sie sich von der Tür ab und lief ins Bad. Der Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihr, dass sie dringend Schlaf stieg sie unter die Dusche und schlüpfte dann in ihr Bett.

Der Raum war in warmes Licht getaucht. Kerzen standen auf dem Tisch der für zwei gedeckt war. Bilder hingen an der Wand. Er trat näher um sie zu betrachten. Sie zeigten sie beide. Wie glücklich sie wirkten. Die Innigkeit und die Vertrautheit war auf jedem einzelnen Bild zu sehen.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Da stand sie, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, mit einem Lächeln dass ihn immer wieder aufs neue verzauberte. Langsam trat er auf sie zu. Vorsichtig, aus Angst sie könnte wieder verschwinden tat er einen schritt nach dem anderen. Dann stand er genau vorihr. Er hob die Hand und berührte zärtlich ihre Wange Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn als sie ihr Gesicht in seine Hand schmiegte.

„Laura." es war mehr ein Flüstern.

Der raue klang seiner Stimme ließ sie aufblicken. Sie glaubte sich in dem Blau seiner Augen zu verlieren. Diesen Augen, die sie mit so viel Wärme und Liebe ansahen.

„Bill" hauchte sie.

Sein Gesicht kam ihrem näher. Sie schloss die Augen, fühlte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

Das klingeln des Weckers riss Bill aus dem Schlaf. Ein Bilck auf die Uhr sagte ihm dass es Zeit war auf zu stehen. Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche und zog sich anschließend an. Er würde sich unterwegs etwas zum Frühstücken besorgen. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Er war es doch aus seiner Zeit bei der Armee gewohnt früh auf zu stehen. Noch früher als er es jetzt tun musste. Doch diese Träume raubten ihm einfach den erholsamen Schlaf. Doch etwas war anders gewesen an diesem Traum. Diesmal konnte er sie berühren und beinah hätte er sie küssen können. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl ihre Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren oder ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht, als er dem ihren ganz nach gewesen war. Er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab. Er musste sich nun auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Nämlich wie er das Footballteam der Uni auf Fordermann brachte. Denn genau aus dem grund war er nach LA gekommen.

Nur ungern wollte Laura aus diesem Traum erwachen. Doch das Summen ihres Weckers hinderte sie daran einfach weiter zu schlafen, sich wieder in die Arme des Mannes zu träumen, von dem sie nicht wusste wer er war, bei dem sie aber das Gefühl hatte ihn sei Ewigkeiten zu kennen. Wiederwillig stand sie auf. Im Bad blickte wieder in den Spiegel. Wirklich erholt sah sie nich aus. Dieser Traum hatte so real gewirkt und hatte sie innerlich vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihre Wange. Noch immer spürte sie seine Berührung als er ihr Gesicht gestreichelt hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

'Das muss ein Ende haben' dachte sie sich.

Ein Blick ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie sich beeilen musste. In etwas einer halben Stunde würde ihre Assistentin sie erwarten. Schnell war sie geduscht und angezogen. Frühstücken würde sie wie immer unterwegs. Sie nahm ihre Unterlagen unter den Arm und verließ dann ihre Wohnung.

Tory erwartete ihre Chefin wie jeden Morgen im Café um mit ihr den Tagesplan zu besprechen. Nachdem Laura sich ihr Frühstück bestellt hatte nahm sie bei Tory am tisch Platz.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Roslin."

„Guten Morgen Tory. Nun was steht heute auf dem plan." fragte Laura und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Das neue Semester beginnt heute, also werden sie wohl oder übel mit Dekan Adar an der Einführung teilnehmen müssen."

„Kann das nicht jemand anders machen?"

„Ich fürchte nicht." Tory sah Laura mitfühlend an. So hatte sie ihre Chefin lange nicht mehr erlebt. „Sie sind die stellvertretende Dekanin und sollten wirklich dabei sein."

„In Ordnung. Was noch?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Professor?"

„Ja, alles bestens. Ich habe nur nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen heute Nacht. - Also...was steht sonst noch auf dem Plan."

Tory reichte ihr den Tagesplan rüber. Laura studierte ihn aufmerksam während sie ihr Frühstück zu sich nahm.

„Die Begrüßung des neuen Coach kann Adar allein machen. Ich habe zu der Zeit Vorlesung. Und die Sprechzeiten heute verschieben wir um zwei Stunden nach vorne. Ich möchte heute ein wenig früher zu Hause sein. - Kümmern Sie sich bitte darum, Tory."

„Sicher. Aber meinen sie nicht auch, dass sie den neuen Coach kennen lernen sollten. So weiß er auch gleich mit wem er es zu tun hat."

„Ich kann mich ihm auch an einem anderen tag vorstellen."

Tory nickte. Es brachte nichts, Laura überzeugen zu wollen. Sie hatte nunmal ihren eigenen Kopf und ihre eigenen Vorstellungen.

Auf seinem Weg zur Uni machte Bill einen kurzen Zwischenstopp. Als er das Café betrat hatte er das merkwürdige Gefühl, als wäre hier jemand den er kannte. Er blickte sich kurz um, konnte aber niemanden ausmachen,der ihm bekannt vorkam. Sein Blick streife Kurz einen Tisch an dem zwei Frauen saßen. Die eine saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und die andere erwiderte kurz lächelnd seinen Blick eher sie sich wieder ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zuwandte. Er drehte sich zur anderen Seite und blickte sich dort um.

Just in diesem Moment drehte Laura sich um. Auch ihr war auf einmal, als wäre etwas vertrautes in ihrer nähe. Doch sie konnte kein bekanntes Gesicht ausmachen, ausser dem ihrer Assistentin.

Bills Bestellung war fertig. Er nahm sie und verließ damit das Café wieder. Auch Laura und Tory mussten sich auf den Weg machen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauras erster Weg führte in das Büro des Dekans.

„Kannst du mir das mal erklären?" war das erste was sie hörte. Richard kam mit dem Zettel in der Hand auf sie zu.

„Dir auch einen guten morgen Richard. - Was gibt es denn noch zu erklären?"

„Nun du verschwindest einfach mitten in der Nacht und anstelle von dir finde ich diese lächerliche Nachricht."

„Die Nachricht ist nicht lächerlich. - Ich kann und will so einfach nicht mehr weitermachen. Das ist alles."

„Ist da ein anderer Mann?" fragte er schneidend.

„Nein da ist kein anderer Mann." gab sie ihm zur Antwort. 'Zumindest keinen realen'" fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Also was soll das ganze dann. Es lief doch gut."

„Richard ich bin es einfach leid die andere Frau zu sein, verstehst du das nicht? Ich will das nicht mehr."

„Dann lass ich mich scheiden."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht. Das hast du schon vor einem Jahr gesagt und es bis jetzt nicht eingehalten. Du wirst dich nie von deiner Frau scheiden lassen. Das ist mir letzte nacht klar geworden."

Es fühlte etwas wie Erleichterung, als sie diese Worte aussprach.

„Du weißt das sich recht habe, Richard. - Wie sagt man...lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als Schrecken ohne Ende."

Richard wusste es, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu um sie zu sich zu ziehen, doch sie wich zurück. Laura schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Sie drehte sich um und lief zur Tür.

„Wir sehen uns zur Einführungsfeier."

„Und der neue Coach?"

„Ich kann nicht, Richard. Ich habe Vorlesung. Ich stelle mich ihm an einem anderen tag vor. - Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann bin ich in meinem Besprechungszimmer oder im Vorlesungssaal."

„Ich brauche dich Laura." seine Stimme klang beinah verzweifelt.

Laura drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm.

„Nein, du brauchst mich nicht. – Es ist besser so. Glaub mir."

Damit verließ sie sein Büro und ging in ihr eigenes. Sie hatte noch einiges vorzubereiten, für ihre Vorlesung.

Etwas verloren stand Bill im Büro des Dekans, der gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte. Er räusperte sich um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ein wenig Irritert drehte Dekan adar sich zu seinem Gast um.

„Verzeihung." entschuldigte Richard sich. „William Adama, richtig?"

„Richtig, aber bitte nennen Sie mich Bill."

Die beiden Männer reichten sich die Hände.

„Bitte nehmen sie doch Platz."

Bill setzte sich in den ihm angebotenen Platz.

Dekan Adar machte auf Bill einen eher zerstreuten ersten Eindruck, während dieser Bills Akte in den Händen hielt und Studierte.

„Ein bemerkenswerter Lebenslauf, das muss ich schon sagen. Sie haben bei der Armee gedient und es dort bis zum Captain geschafft."

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich Admiral der Marine gewesen."

„Und was hat sie dazu gebracht die Marine zu verlassen?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, meine Familie. - Mit meinem Ausstieg aus der Marine habe ich versucht meine Familie zu retten."

„Ich entnehme hier, dass sie geschieden sind."

„Sie sehen, der Versuch ist fehlgeschlagen. Ich habe schon an dem letzten College als Coach und Dozent gearbeitet, doch nach dem Scheitern meiner Ehe habe ich eine veränderung dringend nötig. Daher bin ich für die Chance hier zu arbeiten wirklich dankbar."

„Sie haben einen ausgezeichneten Ruf als Coach. Ich denke wir dürfen dankbar sein, sie hier zu haben. - Ich hätte Ihnen auch gerne meine Stellvertreterin vorgestellt, doch sie ist gerade anderweitig eingespannt. Ich bin sicher, sie wird ich in den nächsten tagen bei Ihnen vorstellen."

Bill nickte, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Was halten sie davon wenn sie nachher an der Einführungsfeier für die neuen Studenten teilnehmen. Vielleicht ergibt sich da die Möglichkeit." schlug Richard vor.

„Ich bin kein Fan von sowas, tut mir leid. Aber ich würde mir gerne die Gerätschaften ansehen und mich mit dem bisherig zusammengestellten Team bekannt machen."

„Ganz wie sie wollen. Ich bringe sie hin."

Die beiden Männer verließen das Büro. Bevor Dekan Adar Bill allerdings zum Team führte zeigte er ihm noch den Campus.

„Dort," Richard zeigte auf einen Gebäudekomplex, „ist unsere juristische Fakultät. Meine Stellvertreterin Professor Roslin unterrichtet dort Politikwissenschaft."

„Verstehe." gab Bill nur zur Antwort. Er hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört. Ihn interessierte mehr Der Campus und das Getümmel, als die Anpreisung irgendeiner Professorin. Früher oder später würde er sie ja kennen lernen, dann konnte er sich selbst ein Bild machen.

Zwei Wochen später waren die ersten Klausuren geschrieben und Laura hatte gerade die letzte korrigiert. Völlig übermüdet nahm sie ihre Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Seit Wochen hatte sie keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen und nun war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie brauchte Ruhe, ein wenig Erholung. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich gut das Wochenende zu nutzen um ein wenig in die Berge zu fahren.

Sie hatte Tory gebeten ihr das Wochenende frei zu halten. Normalerweise hielt sie da oft Sprechstunden ab, da an diesen Tagen die meisten Studenten Zeit hatten um über schulische probleme zu sprechen. Doch diesmal nahm sich Laura das Recht, auch mal zeit für sich zu beantspruchen. Sie nahm ihren Terminkalender und ging die Termine für den nächaten Tag durch. Sie las das übliche. Die Dozentenbesprechung am Morgen durfte sie auf keinen Fall verpassen, dann Ihre Vorlesungen am Vormittag, und am Nachmittag. Um 16 Uhr die zwei Stunden in denen sie Sprechstunde hatte und am Abend das erste Footballspiel der Unimanschaft gegen die der BU, wieder etwas woraus sie nicht verzichten konnte. Richard ging nie zu den Spielen, das wälzte er immer auf sie ab. Er hatte einmal gesagt es wäre wichtig, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen beiden dort anwesent ist.

Sie seufzte und klappte den Terminkalender zu. Anschließend packte sie ihre Tasche und löschte das Lich an ihrem Schreibtisch. Ihr Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. Laura wunderte sich über das Licht, das vom Spielfeld zu erkennen war. Sie beschloss, bevor sie nach Hause fuhr, nach dem rechten zu sehen.

Da am nächsten tag das erste große Spiel anstand hatte Bill seiner Manschaft ein Extra-Training aufgebrummt. Er wollte seine Jungs fit machen. Er kannte sie Schwächen der gegenerischen Mannschaft und wollte dass seine manschaft dies bei dem morgigen Spiel auszunutzen wusste. Er war schon immer ein guter Stratege gewesen. Das hatte ihm bei seiner letzten Mannschaft mehrere Siege eingebracht. Im Team war bekannt, dass er bei der Marine gedient hatte und so hatte er sich den Spitznamen „Der Admiral" verdient. Er wusste wie sie ihn hinter seinem Rücken nannten, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Er war nunmal bekannt für seine Härte, wenn es darum ging sein Team zu trainieren. Wenn sie das Spiel morgen gewonnen hatten, würde ihnen auch bewusst werden, wofür sie so hart trainiert hatten, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Jetzt bewegt eure dicken, faulen Ärsche. Wollt Ihr das Spiel morgen gewinnen, oder sollen die von der BU euch nass machen?"

seine sonore Stimme hallte über das ganze Spielfeld.

Seinen letzten Satz hatte Laura mitbekommen. Schmunzelnd stand sie oberhalb der Tribüne und blickte auf das Spielfeld.

„Macht mich morgen stolz, Jungs." sagte sie leise.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Bill eine Bewegung wahr und drehte sich um. Doch er sah nur noch den Rücken der person die sich gerade entfernte.

„Hey Saul. Wer ist das?"

Saul, sein Trainerassistent blickte nach oben.

„Oh das. Das ist wahrscheinlich Professor Roslin. Sie ist die einzige die von den Dozenten so spät noch hier ist. Sie scheint nicht wirklich ein Leben zu haben."

„Wenigstens kenne ich jetzt schon mal ihren Rücken."

„Sie hat sich ihnen noch nicht vorgestellt?"

„Nein, bisher war sie immer zu beschäftigt.

„Vielleicht morgen. Sie ist immer diejenige die zu den Spielen der Jungs kommt."

„Adar nicht?" fragte Bill verwundert.

„Nein." gab Saul zur Antwort. „Er macht sich nichts aus Football."

„Na dann. - Vielleicht lerne ich sie morgen mal endlich kennen."

Wenn es wirklich so war, wie Saul sagte, dann konnte er Professor Roslin gut verstehen, dass sie sich noch Nachts in der uni aufhielt. Er ging auch ungern nach Hause. Dort wartete niemand auf ihn. Möglicherweise ging es ihr genau so.


	3. Chapter 3

So ein spannendes Spiel hatte Laura schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Das Team der BU war stark und gut trainiert, aber das Team der UCLA konnte die meisten Angriffe der gegnerischen Mannschaft blocken. Es war Gleichstand und in ein paar Sekunden war das Spiel zu Ende. Laura drückte fest die Daumen. Dann hatte ihre Mannschaft den Ball. Der Stürmer rannte, als ginge es um sein Leben. Niemanden hielt es auf den Plätzen. Auch Laura stand auf und feuerte den Jungen an. Der Punkt ging an die UCLA, gleichzeitig mit dem Schlusspfiff. Laura und die übrigen Zuschauer jubelten lautstark und freuten sich über den hart errungenen Sieg.

Bill war mehr als zufrieden. Er war stolz auf sein Team. Sie hatten gekämpft und gesiegt. Die harte Arbeit und das strenge Training hatten sich bezahlt gemacht. Lachend klopfte er Saul auf die Schulter.

„Die Party haben sich die Jungs verdient."

„Welche party?" wollte Bill wissen.

„Wir schmeißen immer eine Party, nach einem Spiel. - Das hat Roslin eingeführt."

„Und wenn wir jetzt verloren hätten?"

„Dann wäre die Party das Trostpflaster."

„Verstehe." Nein er verstand es nicht wirklich. Wenn die Mannschaft nun verloren hätte, sie mit einer Party zu belohnen, verstand er ganz und gar nicht. Jetzt stand für ihn fest, er musste unbedingt mit dieser Frau sprechen. Und das so schnell wie möglich. Doch auch er wollte jetzt erst einmal den Sieg genießen.

Als Laura die Turnhalle betrat war die Party schon in vollem Gange. Doch sie wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, dem Team selbst zu gratulieren, ehe sie nach Hause fuhr. Sie trat an das kleine Podium.

„Darf ich kurz um Ruhe bitten." sprach sie in das Mikrofon.

Augenblicklich wurde es ruhig.

„Danke. - Ich möchte den Jungs unserer Footballmannschaft gratulieren. Ihr habt wirklich ein tolles Spiel geliefert. Ich muss sagen, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr so ein Spiel gesehen habe. - Genießt euren Sieg. Lasst euch feiern. - Ihr wart wirklich toll und es lässt sich nicht mit Worten ausdrücken, wie Stolz ich auf euch bin." Beifall flammte auf. Laura wartete bis er wieder abgeebbt war. „Übertreibt es aber nicht zu sehr mit dem Feiern. Ich wünsche euch noch einen Tollen Abend und einige von euch sehe ich morgen früh zur Vorlesung."

„Oh kommen Sie Professor. Wir haben gewonnen. Wie kann man nur so gemein sein."

„Mein Lieber Sam," sagte Laura lachend. „Ich bin Lehrerin, es ist mein Job gemein zu sein."

Doch im nächsten Moment erstarb ihr lachen, als ihr Blick auf eine Person fiel der inmitten der Studenten stand und sie anstarrte.

Bill hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er stand in der Mitte seines Teams und sah zu der Frau auf dem Podium.

'Laura' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das war die Frau von der er seit Jahren träumte und nun stand sie da. Wirklich und Wahrhaftig. Und auch sie schien ihn zu erkennen, denn kaum dass sich ihre Blick trafen, war ihr lachen erloschen und sie blickte ihn nur noch mit Großen Augen an.

Um Laura herum schien sich alles zu drehen. Sie träumte. Da war sie sich sicher. Doch sie spürte wie jemand sie am Arm hielt, sie stützte.

„Professor?...Professor Roslin, ist alles in Ordnung?" Es war Torys Stimme die zu ihr durchdrang. Doch mehr als ein nicken brachte sie nicht zu stande. Laura taumelte zurück.

„Ich brauche frische Luft." sagte sie und löste sich aus Torys Griff. So schnell sie konnte bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Studenten zur Tür.

Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihr entgegen, sie tat ihrem erhitzten Gesicht gut. Das Herz in ihrer Brust schlug so heftig, dass Laura das Gefühl hatte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sie stand seitlich an die Wand gestützt. Konzentriert versuchte sie wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie spürte plötzlich wie jemand am Arm packte und versuchte zu stützen. Eine andere strich über ihren Rücken. Das tat ihr gut, sie spürte wie sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

„Geht es wieder?"

Diese Stimme war ihr bekannt. So viele male hatte sie sie im Traum gehört. Sie wagte nicht die Augen zu öffnen, als sie sich aufrichtete und gegen die Wand lehnte. Ihr Herz schien für einen Schlag auszusetzen, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte. Diese Geste zwang Laura dazu die Augen zu öffnen, doch wagte sie es nicht den Blick zu heben um ihn an zu sehen. Er legte ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie damit sanft dazu es zu es ein Traum war, so wünschte sich Laura, dann möge sie jetzt bitte aufwachen.

Bill sah in ihren Augen, was er fühlte. Angst, Überraschung, Unsicherheit. Bisher war sie ein Traum gewesen und jetzt...jetzt stand sie vor ihm. In Fleisch und Blut. Sie war kein Traum, Sie war nie einer gewesen. Sie war real. Zum ersten mal fühlte er so etwas wie inneren Frieden in sich. Er war in dem Moment, als er sie sah mit sich und seiner Umwelt im Reinen. Er lächelte sie zärtlich an, und auch wenn er nach wie vor diese Unsicherheit in ihren Augen sah, lächelte sie zurück. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor. Er musste es tun, er musste sie einfach Küssen. Ihre Lippen fühlte sich warm und weich an. Und nach einem Moment des Zögerns fühlte er, wie sie den Kuss erwiderte. Es war ein kurzer Moment, doch er sagte für beide alles aus. Sie kannten sich nicht, wussten aber, dass irgendetwas sie miteinander verband, und genau das machte Laura Angst. Zwar erwiderte sie das Lächeln, dass er ihr schenkte, doch Bill konnte es in ihren Augen lesen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber für ihn war sie wie ein offenes Buch.

„Laura ich..." begann er, doch sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Was sie jetzt brauchte war Ruhe. Ruhe um nachzudenken. Ruhe um selbst zu realisieren was gerade geschehen war.

„Hey Coach, die Party ist drinnen." Diese Worte holten Bill auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Ich komme sofort." gab er dem Spieler zur Antwort der sich daraufhin wieder in die Halle begab.

Laura nutzte diesen Moment sich von Bill zu lösen und um in die Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. Wenig später hörte er wie ein Wagen gestartet wurde. Resigniert ging er zurück auf die Party.


	4. Chapter 4

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Richard." Aufgebracht lief Laura vor dem Schreibtisch des Dekans auf und ab. „Robert Mitchell ist einer unserer besten Spieler. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach der Uni verweisen."

An diesem Morgen, etwa drei Wochen nach dem grandiosen Sieg der Uni gegen die BU, hatte Richard vor dem versammelten Kollegium bekannt gegeben, dass er einen Studenten wegen mangelnder Leistung von der Uni werfen würde. Das hatte für allgemeines Unbehagen gesorgt und Laura hatte Richard im nachhinein noch um ein Gespräch gebeten. Nun stand sie da. Die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt und blickte ihren ehemaligen Geliebten durchdringend an.

„Doch Laura das kann ich. - Hast du dir mal die Noten des Jungen angesehen? Sie sind katastrophal. Er hat sein Stipendium aufs Spiel gesetzt und verloren. - Er wird die Uni verlassen."

„Gibt ihm doch wenigstens die Chance seine Noten zu verbessern."

„Wenn er das nötige Kleingeld für die Jahresgebühr aufbringt, steht dem ganzen nichts im Weg, dass er bleibt."

Laura war erschüttert über diese Worte.

„Kleingeld, Jahresgebühr? Dir geht es wirklich ums Geld?"

„Davon leben wir, Laura. Worum sollte es mir sonst gehen."

„Vielleicht darum, dass du mit deiner Entscheidung dem Jungen die Zukunft ruinierst. - Wie willst du ihm das denn bitte erklären?"

„Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, Laura. - Als Dekan dieser Uni muss ich mich und meine Entscheidungen niemandem erklären. Sie sind beschlossene Sache."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und für jemanden wie dich habe ich mal etwas empfunden. - Jetzt frage ich mich wie mir das passieren konnte."

„Das ist Politik, Laura." Richard war aufgestanden und kam auf sie zu. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie zu sich um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Es ist deine Politik, Richard. Du hast entschieden, ohne das mit mir oder dem Kollegium ab zu sprechen." sie wandt sich aus der Umarmung. „Das ist selbst unter deiner Würde."

Richard ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er hasste diese Auseinandersetzungen mit ihr.

„Wenn dir das Wohl der Studenten so viel mehr am herzen liegt, hättest du vielleicht an einer Highschool unterrichten sollen. Hier an der Universität herrschen andere Sitten."

Sie kam zum Schreibtisch und stützte sich darauf ab. Eindringlich sah sie ihn an.

„Es herrschen deine Sitten. Dir geht es um Geld und Ansehen, mir um die Zukunft unserer Studenten."

„Du vergreifst dich im Ton, Laura." nun stand Richard auch wieder auf.

„Das mag sein, doch dieses Gespräch zeigt mir, was für ein egoistischer und arroganter Mistkerl du bist. Ich denke das Gespräch ist beendet. Es führt zu nichts." Sie stieß sich vom Tisch ab und lief zur Tür.

„Was wirst du Mitchell sagen."

Erstaunt drehte sich Laura zu Richard um.

„Erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich ihm sage, dass er von der Uni geworfen wird, weil er nicht die von dir gewünschte Leistung erbringt? - Vergiss es Richard. Den Stiefel ziehe ich mir nicht an. Das nimm schön auf deine eigene Kappe."

Kurz darauf fiel die Tür hinter Laura ins Schloss.

Bill war noch immer wütend. Damit, dass er einen seiner Spieler von der Uni werfen wollte, hatte Adar wirklich eine Bombe platzen lassen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Laura den Dekan umstimmen konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Er drehte sich um und sah Laura auf sich zukommen. Sie lächelte als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Kurz begegneten sich ihre Blicke ehe beide sich auf das Spielfeld sahen, wo das Training in vollem Gange war.

„Das Rot steht ihnen."

„Danke." geschmeichelt zupfte sie sich ein wenig den Blazer zurecht.

„Es tut gut sie zu sehen, Laura." er freute sich wirklich. Immer wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, ging es ihm gut.

„Sie auch, Bill." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und strich kurz darüber.

„Haben sie mit Adar gesprochen?"

„Ja, das habe ich." An ihrer Stimme erkannte er, dass sie keine guten Nachrichten hatte.

„Und?" Er drehte den Kopf und blickte sie an. Sie wandte den Kopf und begegnete seinem Blick. Als sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte sah er wieder zum Spielfeld. „Es tut mir leid, Bill. - Er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen. Er will ihm nicht einmal die Chance geben, seine Noten zu verbessern."

„Wann?"

„Vermutlich heute Nachmittag, Ich werde versuchen bei dem Gespräch dabei zu sein. - Vielleicht lässt sich doch noch eine andere Lösung finden."

„Danke, Laura."

„Dafür nicht Bill." Sie stand auf um zu gehen, da sie selbst noch Unterricht hatte.´„Ich werde tun was ich kann." Sie lächelte ihm nochmals zu ehe sie sich auf den Weg machte.


	5. Chapter 5

Es war um die Mittagszeit, als Robert Mitchell sich im Büro von Dekan Adar meldete.

„Nehmen sie Platz, Mr. Mitchell." bot Adar ihm an und der Junge Mann setzte sich. „Sie wissen worum es geht?"

„Nein, Sir." gab Robert zur Antwort. Es war das erste mal dass er im Büro des Dekans erscheinen musste und er musste zugeben, dass es ihm unangenehm war.

„Ich habe mir ihre Noten angesehen. Sie sind schlechter geworden im vergleich zum letzten Semester."

„Ich weiß, Sir. Aber das Training..." wollte er erklären, doch Adar unterbrach ihn.

„Andere Studenten in ihrem Team haben auch Training und bringen dennoch ihre Leistung."

„Sie nehmen mich aus dem Team?" fragte der Student erschrocken.

„Nein. Ich entziehe ihnen das Stipendium. Sie werden unsere Uni verlassen."

„Aber..."

„Das ist alles. - Sie haben Zeit bis morgen früh ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen und das Unigelände zu verlassen."

Vollkommen geschockt erhob sie Robert und verließ das Büro. Wie konnte der Dekan ihn einfach raus schmeißen. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Es wollte dem Jungen Mann einfach nicht in den Sinn. Er wurde wütend. Und seine Wut wandelte sich schnell in Verzweiflung. Er war der erste in seiner Familie gewesen, der es auf eine Uni geschafft hatte und nun flog er. Wie sollte er das seinen Eltern erzählen. Sie waren doch so Stolz auf ihn gewesen. Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich er zum Wohnheim. Dort schloss er sich erst einmal ein.

Laura war mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Den ganzen Vormittag und den halben Nachmittag hatte sie damit zugebracht eine Lösung zu finden, damit Robert Mitchell an der uni bleiben konnte. So gar das Gremium, dass die Stipendien vergab hatte sie angerufen und versucht mit ihnen zu reden. Doch mit ihren Argumenten war sie auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Richard hatte wirklich für alles gesorgt, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Junge die Uni verlassen musste.

Ein lauter Knall riss Laura aus ihren Gedanken. Zuerst hielt sie es für eine Fehlzündung, doch die Schreie die darauf zu hören waren, sagten ihr etwas anderes. Sie stand auf und lief zum Fenster. Die Studenten die auf dem Weg zur nächsten Vorlesung waren, rannten schreiend um ihr leben. Dann wieder ein Knall. Jetzt wurde Laura bewusst, dass es Schüsse waren, die auf die Studenten abgefeuert wurden. Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Was sollte sie tun? Sie riss das Fenster auf.

„Suchen sie Schutz ! Verstecken sie sich!" rief sie. „Schnell!"

Laura nahm das Telefon und kauerte sich in eine Ecke.

„Hier ist Professor Laura Roslin von der UCLA. Wir haben einen Amokschützen hier. - Wir brauchen Hilfe. Bitte Schnell." Ihre Stimme zitterte und ihre Angst stieg je öfter sie einen weiteren Schuss hörte. Sie musste aus dem Gebäude und selbst Schutz suchen, Wenn sie es richtig einschätzte, war der Schütze auf dem Dach und auf seinem Weg nach unten würde er sicher jeden erschießen, der ihm in den Weg kam. Sie nahm ihre Umwelt gar nicht mehr wahr. Sie wollte einfach nur raus. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf und lief zur Tür. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie beim Verlassen ihres Büros geradewegs in die Mündung einer Waffe starrte.

Bill vernahm die panischen Schreie der Studenten, die in Richtung Spielfeld gerannt kamen.

„Da schießt einer auf uns." hörte er eine Studentin rufen. Er schaltete Blitzschnell und wandte sich an seinen Assistenten.

„Saul. Bring die Studenten zur Sporthalle. Sie sollen sich dort verbarrikadieren."

„Ja und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich schaue nach ob ich oben helfen kann. - Und Saul,-Sei achtsam. Wir wissen nicht wie viele es sind. Ich will nicht, dass einer von den Schießwütigen mit in die Halle kommt."

„Alles klar Bill."

Saul Tigh lief los und lotzte die Studenten zur Turnhalle.

Suchend, auf seinem Weg nach oben, blickte sich Bill um. Er hoffte, dass er Laura irgendwo entdecken würde, doch er sah sie nirgends. Die anderen Lehrer liefen an ihm vorbei. Einen von ihnen hielt bill auf.

„Dr. Baltar...haben sie Professor Roslin oder Dekan Adar irgendwo gesehen." Der Lehrer schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Schock über das Geschehen, war ihm wörtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bill lief weiter in Richtung Hauptgebäude. Langsam bekam er doch Angst, dass Laura sich noch im Gebäude aufhalten könnte. Er betete, dass sie noch lebte und dass es ihr gut ging.

Ihre Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt, als sie vor Robert Mitchell herlief, die Waffe in ihrer Seite spürend.

„Warum tun Sie das, Robert. Das ist doch gänzlich der falsche Weg."

„Für mich ist es der einzige Weg. - Nur so bringe ich Dekan dazu mich nicht raus zu schmeißen."

„Indem sie unschuldige Studenten erschießen und Lehrer bedrohen?"

„Ich musste üben. Der Verlust ist nicht all zu groß. - Vielleicht vier oder fünf." Laura war sprachlos über die Kälte in der Stimme des Jungen Mannes. „Ausserdem sind sie das eigentliche Druckmittel."

„Ich?...Aber..."

„Sie sind eine gute Dozentin. Die Beste die er hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie verlieren möchte oder sogar für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein will."

Jetzt bekam Laura wirklich Angst. Dieser Junge Mann der sie mit einer Waffe bedrohte, würde sie erschießen, nur damit er weiter studieren konnte. Sie betete, dass dieser Alptraum bald zu ende sein würde.

Vor der Universität trafen mittlerweile die Polizeiwagen ein. Auch die SWAT war da. Und die Presse ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Es hatte sich wirklich schnell herum gesprochen, dass an der UCLA ein Amokschütze sein Unwesen trieb.

Tory lief bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Gebäude Bill direkt in die Arme.

„Haben sie Professor Roslin gesehen, Coach?" fragte sie völlig Ausser Atem. „Ich war in ihrem Büro, aber da war sie nicht. Bitte...Bitte sagen sie mir dass die raus aus dem Gebäude ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Tory. Bitte laufen sie zur Sporthalle und warten sie dort." Tory nickte und rannte weiter.

Bill begab sich zur Einsatzleitung der Polizei um sie darüber zu Informieren,wo sich die Studenten befanden. Sofort machten sich einige Beamte auf den Weg um diese zu Befragen und etwaige Täter aus zu schließen.

„Wer ist noch im Gebäude ausser dem Amokschützen." fragte der Einsatzleiter Felix Geata.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Womöglich der Dekan und seine Stellvertreterin. - Wann gehen sie rein um nach den beiden zu suchen."

„Vorerst noch gar nicht. Wir müssen uns erst einen Überblick verschaffen und sicher gehen, um wie viele Schützen es sich handelt. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich meine Leute auch nicht einer unnötgen Gefahr aussetzen."

Bills Blick ging zum Gebäude. Er betete, dass Laura nicht da drinnen war, sondern bei den anderen in der Sporthalle.

In der Halle hatte die Polizei alle Hände voll zu tun um für Ruhe zu Sorgen. Die Beamten durchsuchten Rucksäcke nach Waffen und befragten die Leute, ob jemand wisse wer der oder die Schützen waren, doch keiner konnte ihnen eine wirklich Antwort geben. Die anwesenden Lehrer kümmerten sich um die völlig verstörten Studenten und die Ärzte versorgten die Verletzten. Bisher gab es zum Glück nur leichte Schusswunden und keine Toten zu beklagen. Der bisher einzige Lichtblick.

Richard kauerte unter seinem Schreibtisch, als die Tür aufging und Robert Laura unsanft in den Raum stieß.

„Er ist nicht hier." vernahm er Lauras Stimme.

„Doch ist er. - Er ist nicht aus dem Gebäude raus. Das hätte ich gesehen. - Kommen sie raus Dekan. Ich weiß, dass sie da sind." Diese Stimme kannte er auch. Vorsichtig kam er unter dem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Ahh, sehen Sie, Professor, da ist er."

„Mitchell? Was soll das? Haben sie jetzt vollends den Verstand verloren?" schimpfte Richard gleich los. Er kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und stellte sich genau vor Laura und ihren bewaffneten Begleiter.

„Richard, ich glaube das ist der falsche Weg."

„Das ist genau der richtige Weg. Nur ein Versager, greift zur Waffe und schießt wahllos um sich. Sie sind ein Versager, Mr. Mitchell. Das besagen nicht nur ihre Noten, auch ihr Verhalten jetzt zeigt es. Das zeigt mir, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war sie raus zu schmeißen."

Der Schuss ließ alle den Blick auf das Büro des Dekans richten. Bill begann zu ahnen, wer der Schütze ist. Ohne lange zu überlegen griff er zum Megaphon.

„Mitchell...Mitchell ….was soll der Scheiß. Mit der Aktion machst du alles nur noch schlimmer."

Die Stimme des Coachs drang durch die geschlossenen Fenster.

„Bill." flüsterte Laura und schloss erleichtert die Augen. Dennoch war sie unfähig sich zu bewegen. Robert hatte Richard einfach eiskalt erschossen. Sein Blut war ihr ins Gesicht gespritzt und er hatte sie mit umgerissen, als er leblos zusammen sackte.. jetzt saß sie auf dem Boden mit Richards Leiche auf den Beinen und ihre weiße Bluse saugte sich voll mit Blut dass aus der Wunde am Kopf floss.

Robert jedoch packte sie am Arm und riss sie hoch. Der tote Körper des Dekans fiel von ihr runter.

„Zum Fenster. Zeigen sie dem Coach, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Eine falsche Bewegung Professor und sie leisten dem Dekan Gesellschaft." herrschte Robert sie an. Er benutzte sie als Schutzschild und hielt ihr die Waffe an den Kopf, als er sie zum Fenster schob.

Bill glaubte in diesem Augenblick, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben würde, als er sie ans Fenster treten sah.

„Laura." Sagte er leise.

Geata trat zu Bill.

„Wer ist das." wollte er wissen.

„Der Schütze ist Robert Mitchell. Und die Frau bei ihm ist Professor Roslin. Sie ist die Stellvertreterin des Dekans."

„Haben sie eine Ahnung, warum er so ausgetickt ist?"

„Ich ahne es."

„Kommen Sie Mann. Lassen sie sich nicht alles stückchenweise aus der Nase ziehen."

„Er hat heute Vormittag erfahren, dass der Dekan ihn von der Uni verweist."

Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt drehen die Leute sogar schon wegen sowas durch. Ich werde echt zu alt für diesen Scheiß. Können sie ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen."

„Ich kann es versuchen."

Laura befand sich in ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum. Sie hatte von den Amokläufen in Schulen in den Nachrichten gesehen, es aber nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihr mal so etwas passieren konnte. Jetzt stand sie am Fenster und blickte auf die Menschen da unten. Wahrscheinlich versuchten sie gerade einen Weg zu finden, sie da raus zu holen. Und sie sah Bill, der immer wieder zu ihr hochblickte. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln und hielt ihre Hand an die Fensterscheibe.

Robert hatte die Menge an Polizisten gesehen, die vor dem Gebäude standen. Auch hatte er die Leute bemerkt die auf dem gegenüberliegenden Gebäude Stellung bezogen. Langsam realisierte er was er angerichtet hatte. Er erkannte, dass er sich mit dem Amoklauf und dem Mord am Dekan ins Aus manöviert hatte.

„Robert...Junge. Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Leg die Waffe weg. Lass Professor Roslin gehen und komm einfach raus. Dann reden wir."

Robert öffnete das Fenster.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden, Coach." Schrie er. „Ich wollte doch nur studieren und Football spielen."

„Ok, Ok...ich komme zu dir..."

Bill wurde von Geata unterbrochen.

„Sind sie wahnsinnig. Ich lasse sie da auf keinen fall auch noch rein. Es reicht wenn er zwei Geiseln da oben hat."

„Lassen sie mich es versuchen. Ich bringe ihn bestimmt dazu auf zu geben."

„Ich komme nicht an ihn ran. Die Frau ist im Schussfeld." erklang eine Stimme aus dem Funkgerät. „Wenn ich schieße treffe ich sie."

„Sie bleiben hier, verstanden." Geata tippt mir dem Finger auf Bills Brust und nahm dann das Funkgerät. „Sobald sie freies Schussfeld haben, schießen sie nach eigenem Ermessen."

„Sie bleiben wo sie sind Coach oder ich knall Roslin ab. Ich schwöre es." rief Robert. Er lies Laura das Fenster wieder schließen und zog sie davon weg. Er ließ sie auch die Vorhänge schließen. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch. Dadurch, dass er sich stur stellte, machte er die Situation nicht einfacher. Er ließ sich vor dem Schreibtisch auf den Boden sinken und barg das Gesicht in den verschränkten Armen auf den Knien. Laura kniete sich vor ihn. Mit zittrigen Fingern legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Geben sie auf, Robert. Ich weiß, dass sie das eigentlich nicht wollten. Aber noch haben sie die Chance heil aus der Sache raus zu kommen."

Am zucken seiner schultern merkte sie, dass er weinte. Vorsichtig griff sie nach der Waffe um sie dem Jungen weg zu in dem Moment hob Robert den Kopf. Laura zog erschrocken die Hand zurück.

„Geben sie mir die Waffe, Robert und lassen sie uns einfach hier raus gehen. Lassen sie uns die Sache hier jetzt einfach beenden."

Mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht blickte Robert seine Dozentin an. Sie war immer gut zu ihm gewesen und hatte auch versucht ihn bei allem zu unterstützen. Sie war ein guter Mensch. Er wusste, sie hatte es nicht verdient, dass hier zu erleben, aber er hatte sonst keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen. Jetzt konnte auch sie ihm nicht mehr helfen, das wurde ihm in diesem Moment schmerzlich bewusst.

Laura hörte wie er des Bolzen spannte. Ängstlich wich sie zurück, als er die Waffe auf sie richtete. Ihr Leben war vorbei, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Sie haben Recht, Professor. - Wir beenden das hier."

„NEIN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Der Schuss ließ alle erneut erschrocken zusammenzucken. Bill glaubte in dem Moment, dass man ihm das Herz heraus gerissen hätte.

„Konnten sie sehen, was passiert ist?" hörte er Geata ins Funkgerät schreien.

„Nein, Sir. Die Vorhänge sind zu. Es ist nichts zu erkennen." war die niederschmetternde Antwort.

Jetzt hielt Bill nichts mehr. Er warf das Megaphon hin und rannte auf das Gebäude zu.

„Was zum Teufel...Bleiben sie hier..Coach!" hörte er Geata ihm nachrufen. „Nicht Schießen...ich wiederhole...NICHT SCHIESSEN!"

Bill nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, als er die Treppe nach oben rannte. Noch ein Absatz, da hörte er wie sich eine Tür öffnete. Mit angehaltenem Atem blieb er stehen und starrte nach oben. Eine Hand griff halt suchend nach dem Geländer und dann sah er sie. Laura lebte. Nie würde er dieses Glücksgefühl vergessen, als er sie am oberen Treppenabsatz sah.

Stufe für Stufe tastete sich Laura die Treppe hinunter. Sie versuchte noch immer zu realisieren was gerade geschehen war. Nicht nur, dass Robert Mitchell den Dekan der Uni kaltblütig erschossen hatte machte ihr zu schaffen. Auch die Tatsache, dass er sie zuletzt mit der Waffe bedrohte, die Hand dann aber zurückzog und sich vor ihren Augen selbst erschossen hatte. Sie hob den Blick und sah Bill am Ende der Treppe stehen. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Aber auch Erleichterung konnte sie in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Jetzt drohte auch sie zusammen zu brechen. Sie begann zu schluchzen, kämpfte aber gegen den drohenden Zusammenbruch.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Bill bei ihr. Mitfühlend legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen mit einem Lächeln zu bekämpfen und strich ihm über die Wange. Sie war dankbar ihn zu sehen. Dann lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter und er nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Er stellte keine Fragen, wichtig war nur, dass sie lebte. Ob es ihr gut ging, die Frage zu stellen war überflüssig. Er stützte sie, während sie gemeinsam die Treppe nach unten gingen.

Geata kam ihnen mit einem Trupp Polizisten entgegen. Er sah das Blut auf Lauras Kleidung und ihrem Gesicht. Felix konnte sich nur ungefähr ausmalen, was sich im Büro des Dekans abgespielt hatte.

„Professor Roslin?...Ist der Schütze noch im Büro? ..Professor Roslin, ich muss es wissen ist er..."

Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er...er ist tot." Ihre Stimme stockte und sie schluckte schwer. „Sie sind beide tot."

„Danke." sagte Geata und griff zu seinem Funkgerät. „Hier Geata. Es kommen zwei raus. Haltet einen Arzt bereit, eine Person scheint verletzt." Mit diesen Worten eilte er an Laura und Bill vorbei seinen Leuten nach. Erst jetzt wagte Bill es sich Laura ein wenig genauer anzusehen. Er verschlug ihm die Sprache als er all das Blut auf ihr sah und sie war sehr blass. Er griff sie fester und beeilte sich mit ihr aus dem Gebäude zu kommen.

Kaum waren sie draußen, wurden die von Polizei, Arzt und Presse belagert. Die Masse an Menschen, raubte Laura schier die Luft zum durch einen Nebel bekam sie mit, wie man sie auf eine Trage legte und in einen Krankenwagen schob. Sie sah verschwommen wie Bill sich über die beugte, mit ihr Sprach und ihre Hand hielt. Doch sie hörte seine Stimme nur aus weiter Ferne. Man stellte ihr Fragen, doch sie war nicht im Stande diese zu beantworten. Dann war Bill plötzlich weg. Die Gesichter um sie herum waren ihr fremd.

Man hatte Bill gebeten den Krankenwagen zu verlassen, was er nur ungern getan hatte. Jetzt stand er da und beobachtete, wie die Sanitäter und der Notarzt sich um Laura kümmerten. Es machte ihm Angst sie so zu sehen, mit der Atemmaske auf dem Gesicht. Erleichtert war er erst, als der Arzt sich aus dem Wagen beugte.

„Sie ist unverletzt, aber sie hat einen Schock. Wir bringen sie ins Krankenhaus zur Beobachtung."

Die Tür des Krankenwagens wurde geschlossen und fuhr mit Blaulicht vom Gelände.

Mit Geata machte sich Bill auf den Weg zur Sporthalle. Bill trat ans Podium und sprach einige Worte. Er informierte alle Anwesenden über den Tod des Dekans und des Schützen, und bat die Studenten ihre Angehörigen zu informieren, dass sie in Anbetracht der Umstände in Ordnung waren. Auch informierte er alle, dass sich Psychologen und Geistliche einfinden werden um mit den Leuten das Geschehen zu verarbeiten.

„Was ist mit Professor Roslin?" kam eine Frage aus der Menge.

„Professor Roslin ist unverletzt. Sie hat einen Schock erlitten und wurde zur Beobachtung ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Bitte machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher in ein paar Tagen wird sie das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen können."

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" war die nächste Frage.

„Das wichtigste ist, dass sie sich alle wieder beruhigen. Wir, die Lehrer und die Polizei werden all ihre Fragen beantworten, sobald wir alle Details wissen. Ich kann sie wirklich nur eindringlich bitten, sich mit den Psychologen und den anderen freiwilligen Helfern zu unterhalten, damit sie das Geschehene bestmöglich verarbeiten können. Wenn sie das Bedürfnis haben ihre Familie um sich haben zu müssen, dann tun sie das. Fahren sie für ein Paar Tage nach Hause, oder laden sie ihre Familien hier her ein. Wichtig ist nur, dass sie diese Situation nicht allein zu meistern versuchen. Denn nur so werden wir es schaffen, wieder zur Normalität zurück zu kehren."

„Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Bitte...geben sie der Polizei die Möglichkeit die Hintergründe zu ermitteln. Ich bitte sie auch um Unterstützung, das heißt, wenn die Polizei Fragen an sie hat, beantworten sie sie bitte nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen, denn nur so kann die Polizei ihre Ermittlungen zur Befriedigung aller abschließen. - Danke." Bill entfernte sich vom Podium und wollte die Halle verlassen. Doch Felix Geata hielt ihn auf.

„Ich habe da einige Fragen an sie, Coach."

„Hat das nicht Zeit bis nachher, ich würde gerne ins Krankenhaus und nachsehen, wie es Professor Roslin und den anderen Verletzten geht."

„Soweit ich informiert bin, geht es den Verletzten alles gut. Nur leichte Verwundungen, sie können alle das Krankenhaus morgen wieder verlassen. Über Professor Roslin weiß ich, dass man sie ruhig gestellt hat und über Nacht beobachten möchte. - Also können sie auch meine fragen beantworten."

Die Beharrlichkeit dieses Mannes ging Bill gehörig auf die nerven. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

„Ok. Schießen sie los."

„Woher wussten sie wer der Schütze ist?"

„Es war eine Ahnung."

„Und diese Ahnung hatten sie, weil...?"

„Das habe ich ihnen doch schon gesagt. Robert Mitchell wurde heute Vormittag mitgeteilt, dass er von der Uni geworfen wird."

„Wissen wir warum so entschieden wurde?"

„Der Dekan sagte dass es an seinen Noten läge. Ich kann dazu nichts sagen, weil ich nur sein Spiel beurteilen kann. Was die Noten betrifft, darüber müssten sie mit Professor Roslin oder einem anderen Studenten sprechen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was er studiert hat."

„Eine Frage noch, dann lasse ich sie auch gehen. Wissen wie wo ich die Schulunterlagen des Jungen einsehen kann?"

„Die Schulakten befinden sich, glaub ich, ich der Verwaltung. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie die ohne Erlaubnis einsehen dürfen."

„Es geht hier nicht darum ob wir etwas aus den Akten entnehmen um den Ruf des Schützen noch mehr zu schaden. Wir brauchen seine Kontaktdaten, denn schließlich müssen seine Angehörigen informiert werden."

„Achso, ja...natürlich. -Darf ich jetzt...?"

„Ja sicher, gehen sie. Wenn ich noch fragen haben sollte werde ich sie finden."

Geata grinste über seinen eigenen Scherz, doch Bill war gerade nicht wirklich humorvoll eingestellt. Sein einziger Gedanke galt der Frau, die in einem Krankenzimmer lag, und gerade vollends auf sich allein gestellt war. So schnell er konnte fuhr er zum Krankenhaus. Als er dort ankam, wurde ihm gesagt, dass Laura heute keinen Besuch mehr empfangen könne, also fuhr Bill nach Hause.


	7. Chapter 7

Seit dem Frühstück, welches sie nur mit Mühe hinunter bekommen hatte, hatte Laura nicht eine freie Minute mehr gehabt. Zuerst war dieser Geata bei ihr im Zimmer aufgetaucht und hatte ihr alle möglichen Fragen gestellt zu dem Amoklauf. Sie hatte bis ins kleinste Detail ihren Tagesablauf geschildert, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie Robert sich selbst erschossen hatte. So hatte sie diesen Albtraum noch einmal durchleben müssen. Und noch ein weiteres mal als sie die Geschichte einem Psychologen erzählte, der ihr auch immer wieder Fragen dazwischen stellte. Diese beiden Besuche hatten sie innerlich erneut so aufgewühlt, dass man ihr wieder etwas spritzen musste, damit sie sich beruhigte.

Der einzige Lichtblick war Tory gewesen, die ihr etwas zum Anziehen gebracht hatte. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass es Tory gewesen war. So genau konnte sie es nicht sagen. Wage hatte sie mitbekommen, dass man ihr geholfen hatte sich um zu ziehen, da sie selbst, durch die Medikamente zu wackelig auf den Beinen gewesen war. Sie hasste sich für diese Schwäche, war sie es doch gewohnt immer Stärke zu zeigen. Doch dieses Erlebnis hatte sie an ihre Grenzen geführt und nun musste sie lernen damit zu leben, wenn sie nicht den Rest ihres Lebens auf Beruhigungsmittel angewiesen sein wollte. Das war jedoch im Moment leichter gesagt als war noch bei ihr geblieben um ihr einfach ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Wir alle sind wirklich froh, dass sie da heil raus gekommen sind. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht, ob ich an der Uni geblieben wäre, wenn sie auch..."Tory musste schwer schlucken. „Sie müssen bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, Professor. Wir alle brauchen sie. Sie sind doch unser Fels in der Brandung. Zu wem sonst können wir gehen, wenn nicht zu ihnen. - Ich glaube am meisten hat sie Situation mit ihnen Coach Adama zu schaffen gemacht. Wissen sie was? - Ich glaube er ist ein wenig in sie verschossen. Immer wenn sie in der Nähe sind, strahlt er richtig. Ist Ihnen das aufgefallen?" Es war Tory egal ob ihre Chefin ihr antwortete, sie redete einfach. Sie redete sich einfach alles von der Seele. Auch erzählte sie ihr einige Anekdoten aus der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, seit sie Lauras Assistentin war. Sie hatten schon einige komische Situationen gemeinsam erlebt. All dass erzählte Tory um Laura Mut zu machen, und nicht auf zu geben.

Nachdem Tory gegangen war, kamen noch andere Studenten sie besuchen, doch das bekam Laura nur am Rande mit. Einige blieben einige Minuten bei ihr und sprachen mit ihr, andere sahen nur kurz vorbei und brachten kleine Geschenke. Doch jetzt genoss sie die Ruhe. Gedankenverloren ging ihr Blick aus dem Fenster.

Ein wenig irritiert blickte Bill auf die Akte die vor ihm lag. Noch immer hatte er nicht verstanden, warum er hier war. Klar war, dass man ihn am Morgen angerufen hatte und bat ins Büro des Verteidigungsministers zu kommen. Jetzt saß er da, vor den Männern in Anzügen.

„Könnten sie das bitte wiederholen?" bat er.

Tom Zarek der Verteidigungsminister ergriff das Wort. „Es ist ganz einfach, Admiral. Admiral Cain geht mit dem Ende des Jahres in Pension und wir brauchen jemanden, der die Ausbildung der neuen Rekruten übernimmt. Kurz, wir bitten sie zurück zu kommen."

„Ich habe einen Job."

„Als Coach...Ich bitte sie, Bill. Das kann nicht wirklich ihr Ernst sein. Sie gehören auf ein Schiff. Das ist ihr Leben und das wissen sie. Ich weiß sie haben die Marine damals verlassen weil sie für ihre Familie da sein wollten. Doch jetzt sind sie geschieden. Was spricht also dagegen, zurück zu kommen. Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass die Arbeit die sie jetzt machen, sie ausfüllt."

„Es reicht zum Leben."

„Vermissen sie die Armee denn gar nicht?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, aber meine Prioritäten haben sich auch im laufe der letzten Jahre geändert. - Mir liegt an dem Team, dass ich coache."

„Überlegen sie es sich Bill. - Noch haben sie ja Zeit darüber nach zu denken. Sagen wir in einem halben Jahr...dann sprechen wir uns nochmal und sie teilen mir ihre Entscheidung mit."

Bill und die Männer erhoben sich. Sie reichten sich die Hände und Bill verließ den Raum.

„Glauben sie er kommt zurück?" fragte Alex Dualla, der bei Tom Zarek am Tisch gesessen hatte.

„Ja. Er ist Seemann durch und durch. Glauben sie mir, er kommt zurück." war Zareks Antwort.

Bill musste zugeben, dass das Angebot wirklich verlockend war. Aber er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, seine Prioritäten hatten sich geändert und das lag nicht nur am Team der Uni sondern auch an der Frau die sie in Zukunft leiten würde. In den letzten Monaten, hatte sich zwischen ihnen eine sehr innige Freundschaft entwickelt und er wollte sie mit seinem Weggang nicht zerstören. Wenn er ehrlich zu selbst war, wusste er, dass er Laura liebte, aber er konnte nicht erkennen, was sie für ihn empfand. Das beherrschte sie wirklich gut. Das Geheimhalten ihrer eigenen Gefühle. Aber er spürte, dass sie zu ihm gehörte, doch wollte er sie nicht drä Gedanken, zur Armee zurück zu gehen, verwarf er erst einmal, dazu brauchte er Zeit und Ruhe um darüber nach zu denken. Jetzt wollte er erst einmal sehen wie es Laura ging. Er setzte sich in seinen Wagen und fuhr los. Zuerst erkundigte er sich wie es ihr ging, doch da er nicht mit ihr verwand war, durfte man ihm keine Auskünfte geben. Leise betrat er ihr Zimmer. Besorgt blickte Bill auf die schlafende Person vor sich. Sie war noch immer sehr blass. Er konnte erahnen, was sie durchgemacht haben musste. Er selbst hatte in seinen Auslandseinsätzen Tod und Zerstörung erlebt und er konnte verstehen, dass sie noch nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Auch er hatte einige Zeit gebraucht bis er offen darüber sprechen konnte. Was Laura jetzt brauchte, war Zeit...Zeit und Ruhe und niemanden, der sie Bedrängte. Er nahm das Buch von ihrem Nachttisch. Er schlug die Seite auf, in der das Lesezeichen lag und begann ihr vor zu lesen.

Laura hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand hereinkam. Dennoch hielt sie ihre Augen geschlossen. Bisher war sie gut damit gefahren, sich schlafend zu stellen, denn so war sie all den unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg gegangen. Meistens war der Besucher gleich wieder gegangen. Doch etwas war anders diesmal. Jemand zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Als sie seine Stimme hörte, öffnete Laura die Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln brachte sie zustande,und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie lauschte einfach den Worten, die er vorlas. Als Bill mit dem Kapitel zu ende war, legte er das Buch zurück auf den Nachttisch. Laura blickte zu ihm.

„Danke." Ihre Stimme war leise und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. Sie war dankbar, das er keine Fragen stellte.

„Sie sind stark, Laura. - Sie werden das überstehen. - Ich werde ihnen dabei helfen, so gut ich kann, wenn sie mich lassen." er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie legte ihre hinein.

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Es tut gut einen Freund zu haben. Sie sind doch mein Freund, oder?"

„Ja, Laura...Das bin ich.

Noch zwei Tage musste Laura in der Klink bleiben, ehe die Ärzte sie entließen. Bill hatte sie jeden Tag besucht,ihr vorgelesen und sie hatten sich über Gott und die Welt unterhalten.

Bill hatte angeboten, Laura nach Hause zu bringen, doch sie hatte das Angebot dankend abgelehnt. Als sie nun in ihrem Apartment stand, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nicht getan. Jetzt, in der Stille begann sie zu grübeln. Immer wieder sah sie das Geschehen vor ihrem Inneren Auge, ging es stück für stück durch. Sie überlegte, ob sie nicht etwas hätte tun können um den Amoklauf zu vermeiden oder den Selbstmord des Studenten verhindern zu können. Ihre Gedanken gingen über zu Roberts Eltern. Was mussten sie gerade wohl durchmachen. Sicher waren sie gerade genau so ratlos wie sie selbst. Als sie ihre Tasche ausgepackt hatte, stieg sie unter die Dusche. Dort fiel das erste mal die ganze Anspannung von ihr ab und sie gönnte sich den Luxus zu weinen, während das heiße Wasser auf die nieder ßend fiel sie erschöpft in ihr Bett, Doch einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Mit offenen Augen starrte sie an die Decke. Es sollte noch Stunden dauern, ehe die Müdigkeit sie dann doch übermannte.

Bill holte aus und schlug auf seinen Wecker, der ihn mal wieder unsanft aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte.. Träge stieg er aus dem Bett. Er hatte sich gerade Rasiert und wischte sich den letzten Rest Schaum aus dem Gesicht als sein Telefon klingelte.

„Adama."

„Ich will nicht aufstehen." Drang Lauras Stimme an sein Ohr. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie heute wieder arbeiten würde. Mit einem Mal freute er sich auf den Tag. „Helfen sie mir ein wenig auf die Sprünge?"

„Na los. Raus aus den Federn. Die Sonne scheint und es wird ein schöner tag heute." sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Nein, das funktioniert nicht.. wie haben sie bei der Armee ihre Leute aus den Betten gescheucht?"

„Na gut. Sie haben es so gewollt." warnte er sie. „Bewegen sie ihren fetten, faulen Hintern aus dem Bett, Roslin. Aber ein bisschen plötzlich, sonst mach ich Ihnen Beine." Seine Stimme hatten einen strengen militärischen Ton angenommen, der Laura zum lachen brachte.

„Ja, Sir. Jawohl, Sir. Ich habe verstanden, Sir." Bill hörte das Lachen in ihrer Stimme und freute sich, dass er sie ein wenig hatte aufmuntern können. „Danke." sagte sie nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Keine Ursache. Immer wieder gerne. - Wir sehen uns nachher."

„Ja, das tun wir. - Bis nachher."

Sie beendeten das Gespräch und nun stieg auch Laura aus dem Bett. Nach einer ausgedehnten Dusche und nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs machte sie kurz halt um zu frühstücken ehe sie sich endgültig auf den Weg zur Uni machte.

Mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl stand sie vor dem Hauptgebäude. Es waren nur wenige Studenten zu sehen. Bill hatte ihr erzählt, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich alle eine Auszeit nahmen. Dafür war sie ihm dankbar gewesen, zumal sie nicht anders entschieden hätte. Alle brauchten eine gewisse Zeit um das, was geschehen war, zu verarbeiten. Doch wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte, wusste sie selbst auch noch nicht.

Tory kam lächelnd auf Laura zu gelaufen.

„Professor Roslin. Schön, dass sie wieder da sind."

„Danke Tory." Laura brauchte ein freundliches Lächeln zustande.

„Die Kollegen sind bereits in ihrem Büro versammelt."

Laura war erstaunt.

„In mei...warum das denn?"

„Es muss einiges neu organisiert werden. Alle sind sich einig, dass es so wie bisher nicht weitergehen kann."

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Sie sind unsere neue Dekanin. Hat man ihnen das nicht gesagt."

Diese Nachricht verblüffte Laura noch mehr.

„Nein, diese kleine Information hat man mir bisher verschwiegen. - Wann wurde das entschieden?"

„Gestern Nachmittag kam das Memo des Bildungsministers. Man hat sie als neue Dekanin eingesetzt. Ich dachte man hätte sie informiert" Tory hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gerade die kleine Überraschung verdorben haben könnte.

„Hat man nicht. Aber da ich den Job jetzt habe, brauche ich einige Tage um mich ein zu arbeiten. - Gehen sie bitte in mein Büro und sagen sie den Kollegen, dass ich mich melden werde."

„Und was soll ich den Kollegen genau sagen?"

„Sagen sie Ihnen, dass ich mir Gedanken machen werde, wie wir die Universität neu organisieren. Doch ich muss mir erst einmal einen genauen Überblick verschaffen."

Tory nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

„Ach Tory?"

Die Junge Frau drehte sich wieder zu Laura um.

„Wer ist mein Stellvertreter?"

Tory grinste breit.

„Der Admiral. - Zumindest vorerst."


End file.
